


Loki, Twink of Sakaar

by Akuma_Pheles



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Genderfluid!Loki, NSFW, Other, Smut, a bit of angst, and idk what else - Freeform, everyone is pan or bi, except Topaz she's a butch lesbian, frostmaster
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-05-21 19:54:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14921823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akuma_Pheles/pseuds/Akuma_Pheles
Summary: What happened before Thor landed on Sakaar?





	1. The Junkyard Master

**Author's Note:**

> Beta Reader/Editor : VixTheBitch (Thank you so much for your precious work!) 
> 
> So this is my first fanfiction, I hope you'll appreciate it, don't hesitate to comment!  
> There is no smut for the first chapter, I'll tell you when will be some ;)

As Loki came back to his senses, he felt extremely uncomfortable on whatever he had landed on. He could feel several objects beneath him. Some big and some small, which hurt more as they were able to dig in to his back much easier. As his hands moved around on the ground his fingertips grazed along a cold puddle. He flinched and quickly opened his eyes, looking around in a frenzy to figure out where the hell he was. As he stood up metal and junk clattered around him.  
A junkyard… He had landed in a bloody junkyard.

Casting his gaze down to his feet, he couldn’t discern what exactly it was that he was lying on only seconds prior.

-“Disgusting. Truly humiliating. At least no one saw me,” He mumbled and started brushing all of the dust and dirt from his clothes.

A faint rustling from behind caught Loki’s attention and he slowly drew out a dagger before whipping around to throw it. When he turned he was faced with figures standing there, all varying species and races. One of them had cried out in pain, the sun’s reflection glinting off the dagger imbedded in his shoulder. Loki was surprised to see so many people around him – not because of the whole dagger thing, mind you. It was because the prospect of anyone seeing him lying around in a junkyard was far more embarrassing than instinctively throwing a dagger at a random person.

-“Who are you people? And what do you want from me, you dull creatures?” Loki shouted, posturing and trying to shrug off the embarrassment.

One of the creatures, grey in complexion, stepped forward with a gun in hand. Their jet-black eyes were enormous, and they wore a strange cobbled together combat suit made of scraps and junk. The creature raised the gun and took aim at Loki.

-“Oh, I wouldn’t do that if I were yo- Argh!” Loki yelped as the grey creature shot him in the chest, a little round object now implanted over his clothes and in his skin.

He was about to scoff and rant about how ineffective the weapon was on a god like him when a searing current shot through him, making him shake and convulse. Good god, it felt like Thor electrocuting him after he had pulling a prank on him but ten times worse. As much as he tried to resist the pain he passed out after a full minute of non-stop pain.

  
\---

Loki awoke strapped to a chair. As soon as he was able to he began to struggle against the restraints, trying to kick his legs out and free his wrists from the thick bindings. After a while he slumped back into the seat and huffed like a petulant child.

-“Of course… Of course I’m tied to a chair on a disgusting planet!” Loki mused aloud, his head lolling to the side in defeat.

-“Welcome to Sakaar,” A robotic voice sounded over what seemed to be some sort of PA system.

-“Welcome? You call that a welcome?” Loki answered, still bitter from being so easily incapacitated when he had first woken up in the junkyard.

The voice droned on about the planet he was on while the chair moved through a seemingly endless tunnel. True to where he found himself, the planet was apparently called the ‘junkyard planet’, Sakaar, seeing as things had been mysteriously dumped here since the beginning of time. Someone called the “Grandmaster” was the supposed ruler of the planet considering he was the first being to land there. After that Loki had tuned the robotic narrator out and began to plot a million ways to kill this “Grandmaster” and take his place on the throne.

The chair suddenly stopped which pulled Loki out of his plotting. He noticed that he was no longer in an endless tunnel, but in a rather lavish and sleek room. Two guards came up beside him and it made him stiffen, trying to assess the situation. A tall man with grey hair stepped forward, dressed in extravagant and colourful clothing, and a blue stripe running from his lower lip down his chin. A shorter woman dressed in armour stood next to him with a sour look on her face. Loki took a deep breath and tried to channel some false bravado.

-“I suppose you must be the Grandmaster?”

-“Yes, yes exactly! Oh my, this one looks so very interesting, Topaz!” The Grandmaster grinned and clapped his hands addressing the commander next to him before turning back to Loki. “So tell me handsome, broody person, what should I call you?”

Loki hesitated, weighing up the risks of uncovering his true identity. He figured just giving his name wouldn’t be enough to give him away entirely.

-“I am Loki.”

-“Loki?” The Grandmaster raised a brow and began gesticulating with his hands as he spoke. “Loki… Looo-ki. Loki, Loki. Sounds, hm, sounds lovely like a… Like a treat on your tongue, you know? Like a sour candy but sweet in the middle.”

This man was truly something. Loki was mildly amused by the man and his eccentric ways but found it slightly embarrassing when he started playing with his name.

-“Stop-Stop doing that with my name.”

-“Okay, Loki, whatever you say,” The Grandmaster’s voice dipped low, the tone oozing sensuality.

Loki shifted in his seat, squirming under the taller man’s gaze and his body reacting to his voice ever so slightly. Suddenly another chair appeared in the room next to Loki.

-“We caught him stealing some jewellery and trying to escape, Grandmaster,” One of the guards announced.

The man in the chair was trembling in fear and anger. He fought against the restraints and spat at the Grandmaster.

-“YES! I DID IT! I REFUSE TO OBEY ANOTHER ORDER FROM AN OLD CREEP!”

-“Well, well, well. Aren’t you cute and fierce? Ah, the youth. I respect your tenacity, young man, and your gusto,” The Grandmaster grinned as he walked in a slow circle around the young man before stopping next to Loki. “Tell me, Loki, what do you think I should do with him?”

Loki was surprised that the Grandmaster was asking him for his judgement. He figured that the Grandmaster was expecting him to say that he wanted him spared or put in jail. Oh, how presumptuous of him indeed. He was going show him exactly the kind of person he was. He was going to show him exactly what Loki of Asgard, God of Mischief, was truly made of.

-“I would kill him. Slowly, and painfully,” He answered, looking directly into the Grandmaster’s eyes. “If I was in your place, I would make sure that no one disrespected or crossed me. And if anyone was stupid enough to try stealing, escaping then insulting me like he has done with you, I would make sure this fool was granted an incredibly painful death indeed.”

The Grandmaster’s smile widened with every word Loki spoke, his eyes darkening with pleasure. He tore his gaze away from the dark-haired man and addressed Topaz.

-“Oh, I like this one a lot,” The Grandmaster then looked back over at the thief and continued, “Well, you see, I quite like this idea. Let’s do that, shall we?”

The young man looked close to tears as he quickly glanced at Loki.

-“You’re a psycho! Why would you even suggest something like that?! You’re just like him! You’re a monster!”

-“I get that a lot,” Loki shrugged as he let his eyes wander aimlessly around the room. “I don’t know you, I don’t care about you. All I know is that you were stupid enough to get caught stealing. So, I don’t like you. Besides, you all die anyway.”

-“As much as I love your voice, Loki-Loki,” The Grandmaster interrupted and pulled out a long stick. “I have things to do. Now, where is the ‘Slow death’ mode on this thing again? Ah! Here it is.”

The Grandmaster pointed the stick at the thief’s chest and pressed a button. The thief screamed in agony as he melted where he sat, his cries eventually turning into breathless wheezes, and finally a couple of gloopy pops from the pile of goo on the floor.  
Loki watched on in fascination and slight horror, realising that the Grandmaster was a lot more powerful and crazy than he realised. He had to think of a new plan, one that didn’t involve blatantly opposing and overthrowing him. He needed to survive, and to do that he needed to get on this man’s good side.

-“I hope you enjoyed the show, Loki,” The Grandmaster spoke once the screams of pain had died down, his voice still low and sensual. “Now, what should I do with you? I thought about making you fight in my arena, but now I’m just not sure. You seem quite… Entertaining. What do you think, Topaz?”

-“Sir, I dunno… He seems unpredictable and dangerous… And I don’t like his face.”

-“Topaz!” The Grandmaster gasped. “I like the face! Very attractive. As for unpredictable and dangerous we can hardly determine that just by knowing them all of five minutes now, can we? Besides, we don’t even know if Loki is a ‘he’! Tell me Loki, you broody little candy, what is your, uhm, gender?”

Loki was quite surprised that the Grandmaster was the type of person to ask that kind of question.

-“Well, it depends on how I’m feeling I guess. At the moment it’s ‘he’. Sometimes it’s ‘she’. I’m surprised you asked.”

-“Of course, I asked! You see, we live in a vast, vast universe. It’s not just male or female, and I also know, uh, there’s no ‘standard appearance’ for any gender or-or anything. But now I’m interested. You said sometimes you’re a man, and sometimes a woman, I’m into it. I think I’ll keep you around. I’ve never had a twink like you before!”

-“Excuse me, what?!”


	2. The Bath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After seeing Loki for the first time, the Grandmaster is now curious about our trickster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta Reader/Editor : VixTheBitch (the best, thank you once again ❤)

  Loki was now free of his restraints. The Grandmaster had assigned a guard to take Loki to a different room. He apparently had to wait here. Once he was alone, Loki took the time to take in his surroundings. It was a rather small room where all the walls were white, and an almost blinding artificial light came from the roof. In one corner there was a blue and golden statue that depicted the Grandmaster in a rather suggestive position. It seemed as if it was looking directly at him with its sapphire eyes. The largest wall was covered by a mirror, and Loki realized he was still filthy from the junkyard. After a couple of minutes of milling around he heard a knock on the door.

“May I enter? A voice filtered through the door.

“I guess so,” Answered Loki.

A small person with a bald head, covered head to toe in tattoos, entered the room. Loki noticed that the natural skin colour of the person was a dark shade of red. They approached Loki and smiled kindly.

“Pleased to meet you Mister Loki. I am Lady Shar, Tailor of our Grandmaster. The Grandmaster asked me to take your measurements. You'll have a new suit in an hour. During this time, you will have free access to the Grandmaster's baths. Just press the statues lips and it'll open up the door to the bathing room."

Loki didn't answer. He waited until the lady finished taking his measurements and left. When he was alone once again he weighed the pros and cons of leaving versus staying on the planet. He looked at himself in the mirror and decided it would be easier to think once he was clean. He walked towards the statue, peering into the sculpted Grandmaster's eyes.

“I could just avoid my problems by hiding in this place... All I have to do is just keep your interest.”

He proceeded to gently press the statue's lips with a single finger, the wall in front of him opened itself and revealed a vast room with a giant bath dug directly into the floor. Once he was sure the wall was closed behind him, he took off his messy clothes and threw them in a corner. He dipped his toes in the bath and the warm water felt luxurious. He submerged his whole body into the water, still quite tender from the previous electric shock. He was now fully relaxed and was able to think clearly about his situation. Odin was now dead, and his last bloody present was a mad sister who was even more evil than him. And he was sure Thor was disappointed in him Again. Well, things were more complicated than ever in this family... And he couldn't go anywhere without people hating him. Except here apparently, people didn't seem to know him on Sakaar. Escaping from here now sounded more dangerous than staying. He still had to fully gain the trust of the Grandmaster. The fact that he found Loki fascinating was quite an important advantage. He even called him a twink... Even if things became bad, he could always kill a few people and shapeshift his way out.

Lost in his thought, he almost didn't hear the door opening. As soon as he registered the sound, his first reflex was to shapeshift into a tiny snake, seeing as he was unarmed. He realized mid-transformation that it was probably a bad idea, but it was too late now. He slithered into the water and felt a hand grasping him gently, but firmly, so he could not escape.

“Aren't you a cute little one? Loki recognized the Grandmaster's voice. Very clever, but I saw you metamorphosing, Loki. No, no, don't be scared, I don't want to harm you. You see, I'm - I'm even more interested now.”

He delicately put Loki on the floor and told him he could change back into his true form. Loki could now see that the Grandmaster was shamelessly nude, the blue make-up being the only thing he was wearing. For a man who seemed much older than him, The Grandmaster was quite pleasantly shaped and muscular. Not wanting to be caught staring, Loki jumped back into the bath and transformed back into himself. He didn't want to reveal his whole body to him, not now.

“May I ask what brings you here, Grandmaster?" Loki broke the silence and thick tension.

The Grandmaster grinned, sat in the bath approximately five feet apart from Loki, and took a moment to think through his response.

“You see… you fascinate me. Also, I always uh, take a bath with my new guests, you know. It's the best way to break the ice. I know you don't trust me yet, and to be quite honest, I don't either but don't worry, don't worry, I'm sure we can arrange that. So, will you tell me a few things about yourself, sweet Loki?”

He pressed a button on the side of the bath and a weird synthwave techno-like music was now thrumming and pumping out of the walls.

“Grandmaster, I - I don't know if I can really reveal who I am yet. You see, where people know me, they're... Kind of scared, and they generally find a way to despise me. But no one here seems to have heard of my name before, so maybe I will talk more about myself in the future. The less people know about me, the less they want to kill me.”

Loki noticed the Grandmaster was intensely looking at him, listening very carefully to what he was saying, blue nails tapping against his blue chin.

“I see. You're prudent, I respect that. You know, I would be like a billion years old on any other planet. So, I know things about people. And you, you look like the type of person with quite a lot of family issues. Am I right?" The Grandmaster probed with a smile.

“Well, you could say that, yes."

Loki was now as nervous as he was curious. This man seemed to read right through him but at the same time, not at all. Being his sassy self was complicated, as The Grandmaster wasn't criticizing him at all, and it was one of the reasons Loki felt uncomfortable right now, not having this shield of sarcasm to protect him. He had to find a way to make the Grandmaster trust him.

“So, Grandmaster, you looked... Surprised, when I told you that my gender is, well, fluid. But I guess now that as you saw me shapeshifting, you understand more, don't you?”

“Don't take me for an idiot, of course I do. But I know that even though you don't physically change to a more feminine body, you can still be a woman. So, please, my dear, don't hesitate to tell me whenever you want to be referred as ‘she’.  
I know so, so little about you, and still, I know enough to be uhm, how can I say, interested? Curious? Anyway, you know what I want to say. You are truly something", The Grandmaster winked.

Loki wasn't sure if the Grandmaster was trying to seduce him or if he always flirted shamelessly. Either way our trickster was still going to try to seduce him back, but in his own way. After all, he flirted with worse beings than the old ruler to get out of trouble. But he had to get rid of this weird tension residing in the room. He tried to get into a more comfortable position, and knowing the Grandmaster was still staring at him, he tilted his head back to reveal the skin of his neck, a drop of water running down from his throat to his bare chest. Loki closed his eyes and pretended to listen to the music. He knew people usually found his neck attractive, so this was his first little move in his seduction game.

“We'll have to apply some make-up on you. I'm pretty sure it will be magnificent on you. Hm, once they're done with your first new suit, don't put make up on right away. I want to put it on you myself, Loki. Ah, how I love your name.”

Loki didn't reply. He simply grinned under the attention with his eyes still closed. The Grandmaster's voice sounded even more flirtatious with his eyes shut, the tone of his voice sweet, low and pleasantly gravelly. Loki had to remind himself that he had to be the one seducing The Grandmaster, not the other way around!

“Excuse me, mister Loki's suit is ready", A servants voice called out from behind the wall.

“Already?” The Grandmaster asked, pleasantly surprised by the speed of which the suit had been made. “Oh, how quick she is. Isn't she magnificent? Alas, my sweet Loki, we must leave each other. But don't worry, I'll see you tonight. I expect you to eat dinner with me, I have make up to put on your pretty face.” The Grandmaster winked and left the room.

As soon as he was gone, Loki took one of the scented soaps next to the bath and washed himself properly. His greasy, dirty hair made him uncomfortable. When he finally got out of the bath he wrapped a towel around his hips and returned to the room he was before. Here, Lady Shar was waiting for him, two suits draped across her arms. They were very similar, both dark blue with some golden embellishments, which were apparently the Grandmaster's signature colours.

“The Grandmaster told me your gender was fluid so I made a more masculine and a more feminine one, in case your... morphology changed too. I hope the feminine suit will be the right size too.”

“Thank you, my Lady."

Loki took the suit and waited for her to leave the room. Once he was ready he left the room and Lady Shar, who was waiting outside of it, guided him to his private chambers. He smirked. He only landed here a few hours ago, and now he was given his own rooms! And tonight, he'll have a private moment with the Grandmaster.

Maybe this was his chance to have a better life.


	3. Blue is the hottest colour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are getting h o t

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta-reader/Editor : VixTheBitch   
> (You're the best)
> 
> Sorry for taking more time to update! Might be as long or more for the chapter four
> 
> !! Starting to be slightly NSFW !!

Now on his own in a room for himself, Loki decided to take a well-deserved nap on the ridiculously fancy bed that was facing him. He had a few hours before anyone needed him, he was too exhausted to put on a fake smile and be nice to any other person. Just as he succumbed to sleep he heard a voice calling him. A voice he knew... Shouting his name through the foggy haze of sleep. 

"..Ki! Loki!! Look at me Loki!" 

It was Odin's voice. His father, whose acceptance and approval he always sought. Odin, who died this morning. Loki could now see him far off in the distance, calling him, speaking to him.

"Loki! Why can't you reach me?!"

"I'm trying, father!"

And he was. But as much as he was running, Odin seemed further and further away. Loki couldn't even see him properly, but he knew what kind of face he was making. The one Odin always made when he was annoyed or angry at his adopted son.

"Father, wait! I can come to you, I can be with you, let me try!" Cried Loki. He wanted to prove his father he could be worth it, he could succeed and reach him.

"No Loki, you can't! You'll never be able to! This is not your purpose!" Odin's voice was cruel and harsh. 

Loki stopped. He realized Odin was right, he couldn't reach him. Close to tears, he asked,

"Tell me! What is my purpose then? Why did you take me as your son?"

"You were supposed to be a powerful weapon. But you never listened. You wanted to be like Thor, a hero. But you're not!! You should have died a long time ago! You're nothing! And certainly not my son!!"

Loki jolted awake covered in sweat and tears. He was breathing laboured and harsh. He calmed himself down, reminding himself that he was safe now, that it was only a dream. It took him a little while to regain full consciousness of where he was and know he really was safe, for now at least. The rest he took was short, but now the fear of another nightmare took over his exhaustion. Not knowing what to do, he got out of his room and wandered through the corridors, deciding to explore the palace or whatever this place was. He noticed a guard, visibly bored, and asked them,

"Excuse me, is there somewhere I can find a drink around here?"

The guard looked pleased to finally have something to do and someone to talk to.

"Of course there is," They answered, a smirk on their face. "Continue down this hall, and you will arrive in the main bar, there's also some very good music made by The Grandmaster himself!"

Loki gave him a nod and walked in the direction of the bar. A good drink would be waiting for him. Hopefully free. He didn't want to threaten someone over a drink on his first day here. The corridor gradually opened up to a room packed with several colourful people. Synthwave-electro like music similar to the one he heard in the bath was pumping out of some tall speakers, and a circular bar was placed at the exact center of the room. He observed if the people at the bar were paying their drinks, and they were. He could make some money by casting an illusion, but he didn't want to risk his life now. So, he took a seat at one of the stools in front of the bar, hoping that a kind soul would offer him his desired beverage. No one seemed to notice him. Desperate, he pulled his Brísingamen necklace, made of gold and amber, stolen from Freyja, from his neck and called the bartender over.

"Hey, what would I be able to buy with this?"

He asked, holding the necklace up for inspection. The bartender observed it with envy.

"With that? You can have as many drinks as you want."

"Then bring me your finest ale."

Loki stayed there a few hours, listening to the music, not drinking too much because he had to see The Grandmaster tonight.

 

\---

 

When he came back to his chamber, someone was waiting for him. A charming, well-muscled feminine person with curly blue hair offered a smile.

"Mister Loki, The Grandmaster is waiting for you. Please follow me."

They started walking away without waiting for any answer, and Loki followed them. They arrived in a rather large room littered with various couches, cushions and curtains. All of which were very colourful and lavish. The Grandmaster was sitting in one of the couches, a table in front of him full of food and make up accessories. He welcomed Loki.

"Oh my, how exquisite you look! Would you, uh, come and sit beside me?" He clapped his hands in excitement and poured some blue alcohol into two glasses. 

As Loki joined the Grandmaster the servants left the room. Loki found it odd but didn't make any comment about it. He pondered about whether drinking again was a good idea but decided drunk Loki could arouse the older man's interest even more. The appealing liquid ran down his throat in a delicious burning sensation.

"Grandmaster, may I ask what this drink is called?"

The Grandmaster drank the whole glass in one go and looked at Loki's eyes.

"I don't know the actual name. You see, I call it Blue Wizz. Funny, right? It's because uh, well it's blue, as you obviously noticed, and wizz because when you drink, uhm, a certain amount of glasses, well everything goes wizz!" He laughed a bit.

As the Grandmaster was starting to eat one of the exotic meals in front of them, Loki felt his stomach growling and picked the least weird food on the table, which was a sort of colourful salad, with several unknown vegetables. Surprisingly, Loki found that it was rather delicious and spicy. The Grandmaster was staring again, the intensity the same as before. Loki being Loki, he stared right back at him, eating in a very sensual way. The older man smiled, raising an eyebrow.

"We both know we uh, want the same thing. But, let me put make up on you, as I promised I would, before, you know, things get out of control."

Any normal person would have blushed at the statement, but Loki didn't. He filled their glasses with the "Blue wizz" and drank everything in one big gulp. The amount of alcohol he drank earlier hadn't helped how quickly he began to feel the, well, "wizz".

"Should I also put make up on your face, Grandmaster?" Loki asked, brushing the blue line on the man's lip and chin with his finger.

The Grandmaster looked like he enjoyed it but didn't react, maybe he was a bit drunk too.

"Ooh, dear, no need to paint my face more." 

He grabbed a little purse on the couch and pulled what looked like a tube of blue lipstick out of it. He opened it, and sat closer next to Loki, their thighs now softly touching. The Grandmaster delicately grabbed Loki's chin and began applying blue on both of his lips, the brush caressing Loki's skin. With the way The Grandmaster was staring at him while moving his hand in a slowly way (and with the amount of alcohol in his blood), it was quite erotic for Loki. They both drank another glass and continued this sensual make up session. Once he was done, The Grandmaster held a mirror in front of Loki. In addition to the blue lips, he now had a darker blue eye-shadow and golden eyeliner under his eyes. 

"I'm quite proud of myself, you look ravishing" said the Grandmaster with a genuine smile."I've never met someone who, you know, could almost look as, uh, appealing as I do with- with blue make-up."

"I could never look as seductive as you" Loki's attempt at flirting wasn't quite at its normal level, but the alcohol made it difficult to think straight. Ha ha, straight.

"Loki I know what you're trying to do. Why don't you just Act already."

And with that, The Grandmaster placed a hand on Loki's cheek, waiting for his approval. Understanding the message, our God of mischief firmly pressed his lips against the Grandmaster's ones, passionately kissing him. Blue meeting blue, alcohol combining with saliva, mind being lost in the kiss, ravenous fingers exploring skin. It was ferocious but delicate.

"You taste as delicious as you look," The Grandmaster murmured after breaking the kiss.

"I can only return the compliment, Grandmaster."

"Oh please, call me En Dwi. I know what you want, and I want it too. But, uh, I need to hear it from you," He was staring at Loki's eyes, who was staring at his messy blue smudged lips.

"All right. I need your protection, and in exchange you'll have... This," Loki gestured to his own body.

"I feel like I gain more than you in this, hm, proposition. Listen, of course I agree but, you know, I can also give you a title, and, any material goods you need, if, if I find you trustworthy. But let's get back to where we were, alright?"

More alcohol was consumed while they kept kissing each other and playing with their hands. He didn't know how and when exactly it happened, but Loki was shirtless as well as the Grandmaster. Loki grabbed the blue paint lying on the table and traced a circle around each of his partner's nipples with his finger. Tickling fingers tracing blue figures. Loki noticed the tanned skin of En Dwi was shivering from the sensation. He placed his hands on the Grandmaster's hips and his lips on his chest. The warmth emanating from the body below pleased the Trickster. His tongue travelled across the taut nipples, licking the blue out of them. Everything was an erotic mess of blue. They kept on exploring each other's bodies.

Soon the Blue Wizz took over, and everything went "wizz", as The Grandmaster said. He called a guard, who took them to the Ruler's room. Loki and En Dwi giggled like teenagers and fell asleep on the giant bed, lost between blankets, drapes and other pillows, covered in blue paint. Before completely giving in to sleep, Loki's alcohol addled brain wanted to say one last thing.

"I feel like tomorrow will be a She day."


	4. weeeellllll...

**_WELL._ **

Uh guys I'm so sorry like,,, I did what I hate,,, I stopped writing and updating... uh if someone wants to continue, go ahead I'll post the link, orrrrr you can just imagine that they did kinky sex passionately until Thor arrived on Sakaar

f*ck I'm so sorry I didn't mean to do that skkshdk but I just don't know how to write the end of this djbdjxks

well, take care of yourself loves and dont forget to take your medication today! 


End file.
